Quiproquo
by Akirafye
Summary: Suite à un très grand quiproquo, Aoi va devoir renoncer à ses sentiments pour Oga. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Elle va vous le dire. Attention, je reprend a partir du chapitre 217. Donc pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu, spoiler.


**_Salut, alors voici une petite fiction._**

**_Je préviens tout de suite, cette fic c'est un peu du n'importe quoi._**

**_En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez._**

_**Bonne lecture.**  
_

* * *

_Quiproquo : Le choix._

_Je m'appelle Aoi Kunieda. J'étais réputée pour être la chef des Red Tails, une des quatre membres du TKKH d'Hishiyama. Et surtout, on me connaissait pour ma force, ma stature et ma capacité à maitriser mes sentiments en toutes circonstances. Enfin, ça, c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Tatsumi Oga. A cause de lui, toutes mes idées claires partent en fumées et mon intellect va piquer une tête dans la bêtise locale de mon entourage. Ce garçon, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue, a la sale manie d'avoir des paroles claires et ne prêtant absolument pas à confusion pour lui et seulement pour lui. A cause de mes réactions étranges et de mon envie stupide de l'aider avec cette fichue histoire de diable, j'ai abandonné les Red Tails. Heureusement qu'elles ne m'ont pas laissée tomber._

_En parlant de diable, parlons-en de Baby Beel et de tout ce fatras. Je me demanderai surement toujours comment des adolescents, tous de 17 ans -je tiens à le faire remarquer- ont pu ne pas se rendre compte de ''ça''. Cette énormité qui pendouillait devant eut comme la banane d'Himekawa ! Bon, pour Tojo, j'avais déjà compris qu'il n'avait qu'un seul but dans la vie et que c'était cela qui lui accordait un minimum de réflexion. Il veut devenir plus fort. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, alors que depuis tout à l'heure Hilda s'acharne à répéter que Lucifer était un démon, il réclame de se mesurer aux oursons. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il avait été déçu par les autres oursons. Seul Furuichi et Monsieur Saotome semble comprendre un minimum de quoi il parle. Tojo restera surement toujours pour moi un grand mystère._

_Passons maintenant à Kanzaki. Ce dernier me semblait plus intelligent que Tojo, pourtant il n'a même pas semblé faire le lien lorsqu'il a reçu le tatouage de la Beelze marque. Moi qui croyais qu'être avec Natsume le rendait plus vif d'esprit. Je me trompais fortement. Peut-être est-ce l'imbécilité notoire de Shiroyama qui abaisse le niveau, du coup, ça s'équilibre et il reste aussi stupide qu'à la naissance. Non mais vraiment, les garçons sont tous des crétins. Franchement, je sais que je me répète… Mais un magnifique tatouage qui apparait comme ça, dont ne sait où, et ça ne lui met même pas la puce à l'oreille ? Non mais franchement où va le monde ? Mystère à poile et peau de banane, comme on dit._

_En parlant de banane, Himekawa m'a beaucoup surpris. Sur le coup, j'ai même cru qu'il avait compris toute l'histoire. Bon, cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée de lui. Après tout, c'est censé –je dis bien censé- être un garçon pour le moins intelligent, doté d'un cerveau un peu plus rempli que tous les garçons d'Hishiyama. J'y avais vraiment cru pendant la bataille contre Lucifer. … Mais tous mes espoirs ont été déchus. Pourquoi ce crétin n'a rien compris aux explications d'Hilda et du docteur Forcas face au cas Furichi. C'était pas compliqué non plus ! Et puis pourquoi je suis allée poser cette question alors que j'avais enfin l'espoir de ne pas seulement être entourée de macaque stupide et sans cervelle ! -…- Pardon ? Les autres filles qui elles non plus n'ont rien compris ? Mais voyons nous avons été très discrets face à elles ! ... Osez encore insinuer qu'elles ne sont qu'un ramassis de crétine finie et je vous fais tâter de mon sabre ! Reprenons donc. Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé la raison de son stratège ? Et pourquoi devait-il me répondre qu'il voulait qu'Oga ramène l'ordre à Hishiyama ? Non mais dans quel monde on vit là ? Je l'aurais bien étranglé pour le coup._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça ? Oh, bonne question. Parce qu'apparemment, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole, ça changera un peu. Voyez-vous, je voulais enfin exprimer mon mécontentement et -…- Comment ça on s'en fout ? -...- Non mais je vais vous apprendre ! J'ai bien le droit de parler de ce que je veux, c'est moi qui ai la parole non ? -…- Pff, vraiment, vous n'avez aucun sens des priorités ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que la dernière chose que vous ayez lu dans Beelzebub ce soit le revirement positif d'Himekawa ? -…- Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour cet obsédé de Furuichi ? -…- Non, vraiment ? -...- Vous êtes digue._

_Enfin bref, si vous y tenez. Nous sommes tous chez Furuichi. Il a un peu protesté depuis qu'il s'est remis de sa perte d'âme et nous avons un peu parlez. Alindolon pleurniche dans son coin. Kanzaki observe Himekawa comme s'il voulait le tuer et l'embrasser à la fois. Fait tous à fait perturbant donc oublions ça. Himekawa lui renvoie tout de même son sourire supérieur. Il aurait annoncé ''je te l'avais dit'' que cela ne m'aurait pas étonné. Saotome et Oga accompagné chacun de leur Baby Beel respectif jouent à la console. Tojo demande à Forcas, Lamia et Hilda où sont les oursons. Et Furuichi crie sur son meilleur ami que tout est de sa faute. Tout va bien donc._

_J'observe aux alentours. C'est quand même très grand chez Furuichi pour qu'il puisse accueillir tout le monde. -…- Comment ça vous vous fichez de mes réflexions intérieurs et vous le savez déjà ? La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'étais inconsciente moi, alors laissez-moi découvrir ! Non mais franchement, les garçons, tous les mêmes, pas un brin de respect dans la caboche ! -…-. Comment ça vous êtes pas des mecs ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de voir des imbéciles réagir comme des imbéciles et se battre tout le temps ? Comme ça peut vous intéressez ? -… -Ah ! Les garçons sont musclés, c'est pour ça…. Je comprends mieux. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? -...- Pas que moi ça m'intéresse, mais vous êtes quand même les lecteurs et pour une fois qu'on vous laissez la parole on peut peut-être répondre à vos questions…. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

_Comment ça ?... Mais vous êtes pas censé vous en foutre de Furuichi ? -…- Pff, quelle perte de temps -…- Alors, nous avons récupéré tous les morceaux d'âme de Furuichi et les avons apportés à Oga. Oga a vaincu le mec à la coupe un peu improbable –comment ça pas plus improbable que Himekawa ? On parle d'Oga là !- et ensuite nous avons amené le tout –morceau d'âme et mec à la couple improbable K.O- au docteur Forcas chez le crétin. Bref, Furuichi va mieux et est vivant. Il s'agite beaucoup pour un mec qui était censé clamser une heure auparavant. Un peu trop d'ailleurs puisqu'il vient de me toucher la poitrine. -…- Et on ne se marre pas !_

''_Oh…'' il parle avec sa voix de crétin fini et de pervers accompli. Je le fusille du regard et il retire sa main précipitamment. ''Je suis désolé Kunieda, je suis tombé et….''_

_Pas besoin de baratin avec moi, je lui flanque un coup de poing au visage et il s'écroule sur son lit après avoir été arrêté par le mur. Crétin, pervers et misérable, trois mots qui résume bien qui est Takayuki Furuichi. Bon, il est aussi intelligent, sympathique et –quand il a de l'aide- fort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Oga est son ami. Il y a des mystères qui resteront irrésolus…._

_-…- Oui, j'arrête avec mes mystères et je décris la suite. Non mais qu'elle idée de changer de manière de découvrir notre vie ? Vous en aviez assez de voir les images défiler ou c'est juste pour nous emmerder ? Parce que c'est bien réussi ! Vous avez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait me remplacer pour la description parce que c'est pas vraiment le top ! -...- Comment ça non débrouille toi ? T'es qui pour me parler comme ça !? -….- Ah…. Heu….Bon, durant mon monologue intérieur docteur Forcas, Lamia, Tojo, Kanzaki, Monsieur Saotome et Baby Beel Black sont partis avec Alindolon. Hilda semble me fusiller du regard. Je suis persuadée qu'elle veut que je parte aussi. Je souris et la fusille du regard juste pour l'énerver. Je me tourne vers Himekawa qui nous fixe un instant avant de se tourner vers Oga._

''_Il serait temps que tu choisisses !''_

''_Choisir quoi ?'' demande-t-il avec son air hagard et pas futé pour deux sous._

_Himekawa le regarde intensément avant de faire un petit sourire moqueur et de s'installer avec supériorité sur le canapé, à côté de moi. _

''_Je vais te poser différente petite question et tu devras répondre par un seul nom à chaque fois.'' Engage-t-il amusé alors qu'il entoure mon épaule de son bras._

''_Lâche-moi…..'' je gronde._

_Pour qui se prend-il ce crétin. Il se tourne vers moi son foutu sourire aux lèvres mais le perd vite et éloigne son bras ainsi que ton son corps en tombant du canapé. Ce bruit semble réveiller Furuichi qui se relève alors et s'installe en position assis sur son lit, observant d'un œil un peu perdu toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce._

''_Qu'et qu'i passe ?'' demande-t-il._

''_Himekawa va m'aider à faire mon choix.'' Répond Oga concentré sur son jeu vidéo, Baby Beel l'encourageant bruyamment._

''_Tu vas vraiment choisir ?'' reprend le Crétin avec espoir._

''_Il faut bien se démêler de cette situation. Si nous sommes tous ensembles, il ne faut pas que des querelles comme ça apparaissent.''_

_Je hoche la tête. Il est vrai que la situation entre moi et Hilda ne peut plus durer. Et même si je ne suis pas encore prête à essuyer un refus de sa part, je préfère que la situation soit claire. Moi ou Hilda. Laquelle il préfère. Himekawa demande à Oga s'il est prêt et ce dernier arrête son jeu, nous retenons tous notre souffle. Furuichi semble surexcité. _

''_Répond avec honnêteté.'' Lui rappel l'homme à la banane._

_Oga hoche la tête._

''_Six questions devraient suffire. Première question : Quelle personne… trouves-tu la plus forte ?''_

''_Le diable Suprême !'' lance Oga._

_Il est con ou quoi ? Un silence s'installe et Baby Beel pousse un petit Dahh avant qu'Himekawa ne précise :_

''_Proche de toi, crétin !''_

''_Furuichi !'' répond du tac au tac Oga._

''_HEIN ?'' est la réponse collective que nous lui donnons._

''_Je suis flatté Oga, vraiment. Je savais que ma force te…'' le concerné ne peut en dire plus suite à une intervention de ma part. C'est quoi cette merde ?_

''_Explication ?'' s'enquit Hilda, elle non-plus ne semble pas apprécier la réponse._

''_C'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais réussi à battre !''_

''_Pardon ?'' s'exclame Himekawa incrédule._

''_Ba ouais !'' répond Oga avec son sourire crétin. ''C'est le seul qui a jamais voulu avouer qu'il avait perdu.''_

''_Certes….'' Concède Himekawa. ''Deuxième question : Quelle personne… appelles-tu en cas de besoin ?''_

''_Furuichi !'' répond du tac au tac Oga, de nouveau. Bon, c'est son meilleur ami, c'est normal. _

_Himekawa hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et reprend : ''Troisième question : Quelle personne … devra toujours être là pour toi ?''_

''…_.'' Oga hésite, puis finalement dit : ''Baby Beel !''_

''_Quoi ?'' je m'exclame sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hilda._

''_Ba oui, si je m'éloigne de lui de plus de quinze mètres, je meurs !''_

''_Le jeune maître n'aura pas toujours besoin de toi. Viendra un jour où nous nous débarrasserons de toi, déchet.'' Rétorque la blonde._

''_Bon bah, Furuichi alors.'' Rectifit-il._

''_Pourquoi moi ?'' demande le concerné en pleurant presque. Alors que je me demande interieurement 'pourquoi lui ?' avec une petite pointe de désespoir._

''_Parce que ça me manquerait de ne plus voir ta tête de déconfit !'' répond-il avec un sourire sadique._

_Finalement, ça me va bien que ce ne soit pas moi. Et, tandis que Furuichi se plaint de mauvais traitement, Himekawa cherche son autre question._

''_Quatrième question :'' reprend-il tout en ramenant le silence, Hilda prenant dans ses bras le bébé. ''Quelle personne… protège-tu ?''_

_La mine d'Oga devient sombre et il déclare d'une voix assez froide : ''Je suis censé protéger mes amis.''_

''_Un nom Oga.'' Rappelle Himekawa._

_Alors que dans un même temps, Hilda réprimande : ''Tu n'es censé protéger personne.''_

_Oga foudroie du regard Hilda avant de répondre : ''Furuichi.''_

''_Tu es encore avec cette vieille promesse ?'' se surprend le concerné._

''_Un homme qui ne tient pas ses promesses….''_

''_N'est pas un homme.'' finit Furuichi avec un regard dépité et incrédule. Alors que moi-même je me retiens de fondre en larme._

_Je n'avais pas encore titlté, mais Oga ne vient ni de choisir Hilda ni de me choisir moi, mais il choisit Furuichi. Rah… Mon pauvre cœur est brisé. Il reste deux dernières questions, quelles que soient les réponse d'Oga, nous n'avons aucune chance face au Crétin. Hilda ne sembla pas être plus affectée que ça. Est-elle stupide ou quoi ? -…- Comment ça vous voulez la suite de la conversation ? Laissez-moi m'apitoyer sur mon misérable sort ! -…- On s'en fout de cette putain de promesse. -…- Bon Oga dit que c'est la sœur de Furuichi qui a fait promettre à Oga de protéger son frère car il était plus faible qu'il en avait l'air._

''_Cinquième question : Quelle est la personne…. La plus intelligente ?''_

''_Furuichi. Il était le mieux classé dans toutes nos écoles.''_

''_Avec le niveau de celle-ci, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi être fier.'' Rappelle la personne en question._

_Bon, ça, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais bon…. A je suis pitoyable. Je suis amoureuse d'un gay. On peut pas faire pire comme premier amour._

''_Dernière question, déterminante car elle compte la valeur de toutes les autres….'''_

_On peut faire ça ? Enfin, je veux dire…. C'est possible de modifier à ce point le poids d'une question ? Aurai-je encore une petite chance ?...Pitié dite moi que oui ! Je suis certaine que Furuichi et Oga feraient un très beau couple mais j'aimerai vraiment avoir ma chance ! -….- Comment ça la question ? On s'en fout de la question ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est la réponse… -…- Bon d'accords, mais je n'ai pas le début :_

''…_..avoir baisé ?''_

_Oh, c'est une question d'attirance sexuelle ! Je ne veux pas savoir la réponse. Je me sens rougir comme une idiote. Je ferme les yeux mais les rouvre vite, je veux la réponse. Oga dépêche !_

_Oga ouvre la bouche, esquisse un sourire et dit d'une voix mesquine : ''Takayuki.''_

_QUOI ?! Mais comment… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas une petite chance ?_

''_C'était censé être un secret !'' proteste ce dernier._

_Je me répète mais QUOI ? L'auraient-ils déjà fait ? C'était une question au passé ? Je n'ose imaginer la scène. Qui était en dessous ? Je suis persuadée que c'était Furuichi. _

''_Allez, tu t'en veux de t'être fait prendre ainsi. Je sais que tu en as honte, mais moi j'ai adoré !'' rétorque Oga toujours avec son sourire carnassier, confirmant mes soupçons._

''_Sale pourriture d'Oga. C'est censé être un moment intime !'' réprimande l'amour de l'amour de ma vie._

_Je n'en peux plus, je dois sortir. Je me lève le visage baissé et m'enfuit en courant. J'entends Hilda demander pourquoi je pars, de manière peu sympathique. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour voir Himekawa se soulager le fessier en prenant ma place, Furuichi continuer à crier sur son amant tout en pleurant et en lui serrant le tee-shirt, une proximité que je lui envie, et Oga hausser les épaules. Je suis navrée mais je n'en peux plus. Laissez-moi en paix !_

_biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

Bon, et bien nous avons perdu la connexion. C'est donc à moi de reprendre le micro. Le lendemain, Aoi expliqua pourquoi son cœur était brisé aux Red Tails et ainsi se propagea la rumeur qu'Oga le fou furieux serait, en fait, amoureux de son meilleur ami. De nombreuses semaines s'écoulèrent alors sans que les deux principaux concernés ne comprennent les étranges réactions des personnes les entourant. Furiuichi sentant tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'il draguait des filles, ces dernières lui répondaient qu'elles étaient heureuses pour lui car son couple était vraiment magnifique.

Mais revenons à la conversation de la veille, après qu'Aoi ne soit parti en courant. Himekawa, bien installé sur son fauteuil observe les deux garçons se battre stupidement. Pour couper court à la dispute et enfin rentrer chez lui, il annonce : ''Donc, comme je le pensais, Oga tu as choisi Furuichi pour nous donner des ordres si jamais tu n'es pas disponible.''

''Je suis contre !'' proteste ce dernier alors qu'Hilda le foudroyait du regard et que Honoka, la petite sœur de Furuichi rentrait dans la pièce avec des boissons.

''Tu devrais être honoré d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit rôle.'' Casse la servante démonique d'une voix froide.

''Il est hors de question que ce soit décidé ainsi !''

''Que veux-tu, il faut bien qu'Oga puisse baiser son second. Nous sommes trop futés pour qu'il nous prenne à revers !'' rétorque Himekawa alors que Honoka s'avance.

''De quoi parlez-vous ?'' s'enquit la collégienne.

''Du jour où j'ai joué un mauvais tour à Furuichi, il y a cru jusqu'au bous !'' répondit Oga amusé.

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était une vraie femme !'' contrattaque Furuichi.

''Non, c'était un homme. Un gars assez sympa d'ailleurs.'' s'amuse le brun alors que Furuichi se rapproche de lui et lui attrape l'uniforme.

''J'avais 9 ans !''

''Tu as quand même été dans un bar gay parce que je l'avais voulu !'' annonce enfin le père du diable alors que Honoka recule, observant son frère avec dégout.

''Raclure !'' s'exclame Furuichi en pleure, puis il se précipite sur sa petite sœur qui n'a plus aucun respect pour lui dans le regard : ''Honoka, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !''

FIN !

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimez et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.**_


End file.
